Bad Romance A Bonnie & Damon Story
by BonnieDamonFan
Summary: After their first meeting at Alaric Saltzman's party Damon decides he no longer wants Elena, now he wants Bonnie. But, after finding out that he killed Mr. Tanner, does Bonnie want him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Brief Synopsis:** After their first meeting at Alaric Saltzman's party Damon decides he no longer wants Elena, now he wants Bonnie. But, after finding out that he killed Mr. Tanner, does Bonnie want him too?

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when reviewing. I appreciate constructive criticism but please try not to be too harsh. Also I'm not exactly sure yet how far this is going to go, or how detailed it will be so just to be on the safe side I am going to give it a MA rating.

**Bad Romance-A Bonnie/Damon Story**

**Chapter 1**

_I can't stop thinking about her. She's not my usual type. She's cute, short, with curly red hair, bubbly, and childlike. But, although she may look and act like a child, inside she is a woman. I could tell when I kissed her. She wants to be seen as an adult, but her friends and family refuse to see her that way. Her brown eyes seemed to look deep within my soul. I have to have her! _Damon stepped out of the shower and dried off. He dressed to impress as usual. When you drink human blood you have to look good. It makes it easier to get them alone if you look normal or better than normal in Damon's case.

Damon walked through Mystic Falls watching the people that passed by hoping he would run into her again. He hadn't even remembered to ask her name much less find out where she lived. But he would. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know every part of her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She had taken up every bit of it, even the parts that used to be reserved for Elena. He didn't even care enough to be bothered by the looks his brother was giving him this morning when he came out of the bathroom whistling.

Finally he saw a flash of red hair and there she was sitting at a table outside of a restaurant. Before he got to close to the table he noticed who she was sitting with. His brother Stefan, Stefan's girlfriend Elena(who looked just like the girl he and his brother had both been in love with centuries ago, the girl who had turned the both of them into vampires and then killed herself because they refused to share her), a blond haired boy, and a tall dark haired girl. The last two people he didn't know but assumed they were Elena's friends, which meant his little red head probably was as well. He wanted to approach her but thought it best to wait until she was alone. He didn't want his brother knowing about this just yet.

He watched them for an hour before they finally got up from the table and started going in opposite directions. The red head was the only one to walk off alone. As she walked past him he stepped back onto the sidewalk out of the shadows and followed her. When he was sure that they were far enough away that his brother wouldn't hear him talking to her he caught up to her side and said "Well, hello there beautiful." She jumped. She was startled at first by his sudden appearance, but she quickly recovered. "Oh. Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. I should probably tell you, I've talked to Elena about you and I know who you really are." He shrugged "But you're not afraid of me are you. You feel like you should be, but you're not. That's okay. I don't plan on hurting you. Actually I wanted to talk to you. I want to get to know you."

_This can't be happening. Damon (the guy who kissed me at Mr. Saltzman's party, the guy who I later found out was Stefan's older brother and a murderer) is walking right next me. I'm alone with him. If I were to yell no one would hear me. Not out here near the cemetery. WHY did I decide to take this way home? But wait, I'm not scared of him. I should be but, as he just pointed out, I'm not. What is wrong with me? Oh. He is just so beautiful. His black hair, those beautiful light green eyes, and that perfect mouth. His black t-shirt is so tight I can see his muscles through it. He's even more gorgeous than Stefan._

"Well Damon, I'm not so sure I want to get to know you. Elena told me what you did. I know you killed Mr. Tanner. And even though I didn't like Mr. Tanner, he didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody does." Damon flashed a grin at Bonnie. "Have you met every person in the world? I'm sure if you had you would realize some people do deserve to die a horrible death. There are people out there that have done things much worse than anything that man could have ever imagined. Who knows, I may be one of them." "Damon, I really don't understand what you're getting at. You say you want to get to know me and then you start trying to scare me. What's your game? What do you want from me?" Another beautiful smile was directed at Bonnie and then Damon said "Well, to start with, you could tell me your name. And then we'll go from there."

"I'm not sure I should do that. If you don't kill me now then not knowing my name would make it harder for you to find me later to kill me. And if you do kill me now then why do you need to know my name?" She flashed a grin at Damon this time and he smiled back. "Well, I can honestly tell you that I am not going to kill you. Unless, you decide you're going to turn me in for Tanner's murder. And even then I probably won't kill you. I'll just kidnapped you and hold you captive for all eternity." They were now standing right in the middle of Old Wickery Bridge and had stopped walking. They just stood there staring at each other. He was trying to resist the urge to compel her into telling him her name. He wanted her to tell him because she wanted to, not because he forced her to. She was trying to decide if she should tell him. She wondered what Elena would do in this situation. Elena was brave. She wouldn't back down. Bonnie wanted to be like that. She made her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note:** Please review! Even if you hate it. This is my first attempt at fanfic and I would like to get better at it but I can't do that if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

**Chapter 2**

"Bonnie. My name is Bonnie. That's all you get. No last name." As she said this, she started walking again. She was in a hurry to get away from Damon. She hoped that since he had gotten what he asked for he would leave her alone. Damon followed her. "Well, Bonnie No Last Name, would you like me to give you a ride somewhere? I promise I'll be a gentleman, at least for now." Bonnie almost laughed but decided it was better not to encourage him. "I don't think so Damon. Why are you still following me? I thought you just wanted to know my name." "No Bonnie. You asked what I wanted from you and I said we could start with your name. But I want so much more than that." Bonnie stopped walking again and turned to face him. "Damon, I really don't have time for this. I need to get home and I don't want you knowing where that is. Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Now Bonnie, what would be the fun in that? You do realize that if I wanted to hurt you I could very easily do that right here and now without anyone ever finding out. No one knows where you are or that I am with you. So you might want to be a little nicer to me." As he said this Bonnie could feel not only his anger but also deep inside the hurt he felt at her words. She couldn't understand why he would be hurt by what she said because he seemed so sure of himself. He didn't seem to be the type of person who could be so easily hurt by someone he barely knew. "I'm sorry Damon but I really do need to get home. If you want to, we can meet again tomorrow to talk. After school, meet me at the Mystic Grill. I think for now we should only meet in public, at least until I feel like I can trust you." Damon took a minute to think about that and then agreed. Once Bonnie had gotten to what she believed to be a safe distance, Damon began to follow her. He followed her all the way home and then stood outside her house until twilight.

*****

As Damon hunted that night, he thought about her. She wasn't as easily persuaded as he thought she would be. Of course she had spoken to Elena about him. He wasn't sure how much Elena had told her. She knew that he had killed the teacher and tried to blame Stefan for it, but did she know what he was. Did she know that he and Stefan were vampires? Or was Elena still keeping that little secret from her friends, afraid that they wouldn't understand? Well he would find out soon enough. He had realized once Bonnie had arrived at her house that he had been there before. He had been invited inside by Elena. She hadn't meant to invite him in but she had said the words "Come in." That was all it had taken. He was free to enter Bonnie's house any time he wanted. But he wouldn't yet. He wanted to wait and get her to invite him in herself. Not because he couldn't enter if she didn't, but because he wanted her to want him to come in.

*****

As Bonnie lay in bed that night, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think of Damon. She was so surprised to see him that day. She had been shocked when Elena had told her that he was the one who had murdered Mr. Tanner and attacked Vickie Bennet and the old man under Old Wickery Bridge. Elena also said she believed he killed Yangzte the night Elena's diary disappeared from Bonnie's house. She didn't understand how someone so gorgeous, with such beautiful eyes, could be so cold and heartless. And if he really was heartless then what did he really want from her? She found herself wishing that he was telling the truth when he said that he wanted to get to know her and he didn't want to hurt her. She wanted him to want her. She wanted him.

*****

The next morning Bonnie dressed in a daze. She hadn't slept much the night before and the lack of sleep combined with the realization that she was extremely attracted to a murderer had her in a state of shock. She knew that she needed to wake herself up from her daze before she got to school. She knew that if she arrived at school like this Elena would start asking questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. She didn't even remember the walk to school and when the last bell rang she almost jumped out of her seat. The ringing of that bell had jerked her out of her daze and she remembered what she had promised Damon the day before. When Elena walked up and asked her if she wanted to go to Meredith's house with her to study for the history test She didn't know what to say. She quickly came up with an excuse about having to run some errands for her sister. Elena knew that Bonnie's sister worked at the clinic and was usually there till late at night so she accepted Bonnie's excuse and left to go to Meredith's house.

When Bonnie arrived at the Mystic Grill Damon was already there. He stood against the bar eyeing the crowd. He looked as though he were trying to pick out his next meal. _Stop it Bonnie, that's crazy, _she thought to herself. _He's a murderer, not a cannibal. _But deep inside, she wasn't so sure about that. She walked up to him slowly and he didn't even seem to notice her. When she stood right beside him he said, "Hello Bonnie, I almost thought you had changed your mind." He didn't even turn to look at her but instead continued to scan the crowd. "I got a little held up. I had to come up with an excuse why I couldn't go with Elena to study for a test. Besides, I never said a specific time. I just said after school." Damon looked at her finally with a smirk on his face that quickly turned into a smile when he finally looked her over. He noticed that she looked as if she had been running. Her red hair was windblown and wild, and her cheeks were flushed a deep red against her porcelain skin. He liked the fact that she had rushed to get there to see him.

"So, you said you wanted to talk. What do you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked him, wondering why he was grinning at her. He reached up and slowly brushed a strand of hair off of her face. "Although I think it's adorable, you might want to go to the ladies room and straighten your hair." "What? Oh my, I'll be right back." She rushed to the ladies room to check her reflection in the mirror and quickly realized what he had been smiling about. She looked like a wreck. It was so obvious that she had been in a rush to get there. She was embarrassed that he had seen her like that. She was even more embarrassed that he suspected the reason behind her looking like this. She was in such a hurry to see him that she didn't even think about what she would look like when she got there. When she came out of the ladies room he was still standing against the bar scanning the crowd again. But this time he had a huge smile on his face and as she stepped up to his side he turned to her and kissed her.

**Author's Note: **This is all I'm going to post until I get some reviews. So please if you like it let me know. If you don't like it let me know what I can do to fix it. Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note: **This will probably be the last chapter for a few days because I have just received my copy of Shadow Souls and will be taking some time to read it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and it leaves you wanting more.

**Chapter 3**

The quick kiss on her forehead surprised Bonnie. She didn't understand why he didn't just kiss her on the lips like he had at Mr. Saltzman's party. On the other hand, she was glad that he hadn't because she still wasn't sure how she felt about him. She wasn't really afraid of him but she didn't like what he had done and wasn't sure she could trust him. "Damon, is there anything in particular that you want to talk about? I don't have much time before I need to get home so we need to hurry." Damon wondered what she was thinking about the kiss but decided to do things her way and get down to business. "Well, Bonnie, I was wondering exactly what Elena has told you about me? I want to correct any mistakes she may have made. I don't want you thinking anything that isn't true." Bonnie eyed him suspiciously but decided to tell him what she had heard. "Well she told me that you were Stefan's brother, that you had been the one who had killed Mr. Tanner, and you attacked the old man under Old Wickery Bridge. She also said that you were the one who attacked Vickie Bennet and left her wondering the around in her slip. She said you attacked Stefan and left him in the abandoned well and that we should never ask you into our homes."

"Well, I think she may have gotten most of that right. I am Stefan's brother, I did kill Mr. Tanner, I may have attacked the old man, I attacked Stefan, and it probably wouldn't be smart to ask me into your home. However, I don't know anything about this Vickie girl and believe me I would remember that, I left Stefan laying in the woods, not in a well. But there is one thing that she left out but I think I'm going to wait before I tell you that. It's a pretty big secret and I'm not sure I can trust you not to tell anyone." Damon took Bonnie's arm and pulled her over to a table where they could sit and talk without being overheard. "Now that we have that cleared up, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? All I know is that your name is Bonnie, you're friends with Elena, and you are the cutest little redhead I have ever had the pleasure to meet." This made Bonnie smile despite herself. She didn't want to like him because she knew he was trouble but she couldn't help herself.

"Ok, but first you have to promise me something." He nodded and she continued. "Promise me that you will not hurt anyone else in this town. This is where I live and I have many friends and family here and I won't be friends with someone who hurts the people I love and care about." He wasn't expecting this but he decided that it wouldn't be that hard to go to the next town over to feed when he needed to. "Ok, I won't hurt anyone in town, unless it's for self-defense. Now tell me about you."

"I'm not sure where to start. I live with my mom and dad and my older sister. I have another sister who is away at college. I have been friends with Elena and Meredith for as long as I can remember. We used to be friends with Carline Forbes too but for some reason she hates us this year. I have lived in Mystic Falls all my life. My family is descended from the druids. I have a grandmother that still lives in Ireland. She's a witch. She told me I'm a witch too but I'm not so sure. I can sense things sometimes and I've seen things in my dreams that happened later on. It usually happens no more than a few days afterwards. I've never had a really serious boyfriend. Meredith and I usually take turns consoling Elena's cast-offs but it has never gone further than kissing. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

They talked for an hour about different things. Bonnie's hopes and dreams, her psychic abilities, and her belief that she would die young intrigued Damon. He told her a little about Katherine. He told her that both he and Stefan had loved her, that Stefan had met her first but Damon couldn't help but fall for her and that she had died a tragic death and left both of them heartbroken and full of hate towards each other. He told her that he and Stefan blamed each other for her death because it was their arguing over her that had caused her to commit suicide. He explained how her letter had said that she was taking herself out of their lives in hope that it would bring them together but it just tore them further apart.

When she left the Grill she couldn't help but think about that last part. Why would Katherine think that killing herself would bring them together? They didn't have a good relationship to begin with. When Katherine came into the picture it got worse because they both wanted her and neither could understand why she wanted the other. Then she decided that her death would bring them together and make them care for each other. That was stupid and childish. Suicide is never the answer to any problem. Well she didn't understand what Katherine was thinking but she didn't have to understand to know she would never do the same thing. She wasn't in love with either of them and even if she was it couldn't be Stefan because he was with Elena. She would never take a guy from her best friend unless Elena didn't want him anymore. And she knew Elena would always want Stefan. They were meant for each other.

Later that night as she lay sleeping, Damon stood beside her bed watching her. He was shocked at himself when he left the Mystic Grill earlier that day. He couldn't believe he had told her about Katherine. Even more shocking was that he had told her the truth about his feelings for Katherine. He meant to make it seem as if Stefan had been the one in love with her and for him it had just been an infatuation. But he told her the truth. He told her that he had been just as much in love with Katherine as Stefan had been. He told her that he had been heartbroken when they found Katherine dead. He was having a very hard time lying to this girl. He had almost let slip the parts about Katherine being a vampire and turning him and Stefan. He had almost told her just how long ago this had all happened. He would have to be more careful.

*****

Bonnie had been avoiding him. She was spending all her time with Elena, Stefan, and their other friends. Damon had agreed to help Elena get her diary back, mostly because he knew that if Stefan was outed as a vampire then he would have to leave town too. It would be too dangerous for him to stay. So he spent a small amount of his time figuring out how to get that diary. He met Elena's aunt Jenna one night when he went to talk to Elena and Stefan. Jenna was definitely attracted to him. She was young and pretty but he couldn't get Bonnie out of his mind. Every night he went to Bonnie's house and watched her sleep for a couple of hours. He knew she was dreaming about him. Some nights the dreams were sweet and romantic and other nights they were nightmares. He wasn't sure exactly what happened in her dreams because her mind was closed to him. But he could tell by the sounds she made in her sleep whether the dreams were good or bad. He wanted so badly to taste her blood but he knew that she would never trust him if he did. She didn't know what he was yet but she was suspicious of him still and he had to give her time. If he pushed too hard he would lose her.

Bonnie had spent the last couple of weeks trying to help Elena. They were trying to find out who had stolen Elena's diary and was now leaving small pieces of paper with quotes from said diary all over the place. They had finally found out that it was Caroline and they came up with a plan to get it back. They went to Caroline's house while the whole Forbes family was out for the night but they couldn't find it before the Forbes' came home. Elena almost got caught but Damon helped her. Bonnie and Meredith had been pretty far away because they ran as soon as they were outside. They didn't realize Elena wasn't with them until they had gotten over a block away. By the time they got back she was safely outside in the backyard and they all ran to Bonnie's house together.

Later that night Elena told them about getting trapped on the roof and Damon helping her. Bonnie's mind wandered at the sound of her name and she found herself daydreaming about him. In her mind he was kissing her. It started out soft and gentle then became rough with passion. Their arms were wrapped around each other as if they would die if they let go. She jumped when Elena yelled her name in her ear. "Bonnie what is wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Did you have a vision?" Bonnie looked at Elena and Meredith who both wore worried expressions. "No I was just thinking." "Well it must have been something very interesting for you to sit there with Elena calling your name for five minutes with no reaction from you." Meredith said.

"Well I guess I could tell you both. I have been having these dreams about a guy. Sometimes they are kinda scary but most of the time they are sweet, romantic dreams. He seems very caring and he is very attentive. Sometimes I even daydream about him, which is what I was just doing only it's not daytime anymore." Bonnie looked at them trying to judge their reactions, wondering if she should tell them who the guy was. She decided not to tell them that just yet. So when Elena asked her who he was she told them that he was just a figment of her imagination. But that she wished the version from her good dreams was real. The next night after Bonnie went to sleep Damon snuck into her room again. He stood beside her bed for a few minutes and then suddenly she sat up and looked at him. At first she was surprised to see him there but then she smiled. She reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto her bed. When he kissed her it was just like her daydream from the night before.

**Author's Note:** Well let me know what you think. Do you think they are moving too fast or not fast enough? Is Damon getting too soft? Does he sound too much like Stefan? I know he doesn't sound quite as cocky as he is on the show but I want him to be a combination of 2009 vampire Damon and 1864 human Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's note: **This chapter is a lot slower. I have included a somewhat condensed version of the Katherine, Stefan, Damon story. I am writing these chapters as I post them so it might take a few days to get the next one out but I'll try to hurry.

**Chapter 4**

Damon was enjoying himself. He never thought Bonnie the type to make the first move but he liked it. But as he kissed her he began thinking. He realized that before things went any further she had to know. He knew if she found out what he was after having sex with him, she would be pissed. He would have just let her figure it out on her own but he didn't want to lose her trust. He pulled away from her and stood up. She just stared at him confused. "Before this goes any further there's something I want to tell you. This will probably shock you so prepare yourself" he said. Bonnie sat up in bed, propping herself against her headboard and look at him with a curious yet cautious expression.

"I'm a vampire. I was born over 500 years ago in Italy. When I came home from University after dropping out I met a woman. Only she wasn't a woman but a 17 year old girl. She was also a vampire and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her name was Katherine and her father Baron von Swartzschild had brought her from Germany to the Italian countryside to help her recover from a long illness. She had been ill most of her life and then one night it became apparent that she wouldn't last much longer. Her maid brought a man to her room that night. All of the villagers feared him with good reason. He took blood from Katherine and then gave her his own and when she died she came back as a vampire. She knew that she would have to leave her father soon because he would eventually realize that she wasn't getting older. She was in Italy to find a husband."

"Unfortunately Stefan had met her first. He was only 17 years old himself and since he was still living at home with our father he had already spent a good deal of time with her. She had told him her secret and her father and mine had discussed marriage between her and Stefan. But then she met me and she wanted me to. And I of course wanted her and not just because I wanted to hurt Stefan. When we found out that she had told both of us her secret and that she wanted to be with us both we told her she had to choose. She was to tell us which one she chose on a Sunday. That Saturday night in secret she came to both of us and we shared blood with her. The next day we met to find out which of us she had chosen and she told us that because she loved us both she couldn't choose. She said that she had shared blood with both of us and she wanted us to all live together for eternity. She had had rings made for both me and Stefan to protect us from the sun." At this Damon showed Bonnie his ring.

"The rings have to be made of Lapis Lazuli. She had one too. She gave us each our ring and told us that she wanted us to be companions forever. We refused. We told her she had to choose because we would not share her. She ran back to her room crying. The next day we found her ashes in the garden. Next to them were her Lapis ring and a note. The note said that she didn't want us fighting over her. She exposed herself to the sun in hopes that it would bring us together. It didn't work. We got our swords and fought. We stabbed each other through the heart and died. We awoke in the family tomb, still wearing the rings she had given us, and that is where we parted ways. I have lived the past 500 years like any self-respecting vampire feeding on humans. I mostly feed off pretty young girls but if I'm somewhere I can't find a pretty young girl anyone will do. I usually don't kill unless I am attacked, i.e. your history teacher. I use a power we call compulsion to make then forget. They wake up with a headache but don't remember what happened. Now that you know everything you can make an informed decision as to whether or not you want to be with me. I won't compel you and I won't force you. It's your choice Bonnie."

She stared at him unbelieving. She had sat through his entire story listening but not believing. _Vampires are not real. They can't be. He can't be serious. But then why would he make up such an outrageous story? I'll just ask him to prove it and when he can't then he'll have to explain why he made up this ridiculous story._

"Prove it." She said. He looked at her surprised. He didn't consider that she might not believe him. That she might need proof. He decided to show her. He felt his canines grow long and knew that the veins showed under his eyes when he saw her shocked expression. She screamed. His face turned normal again and he started to go to her but she just screamed louder. He turned and left out her second story window. He knew he would have to talk to her again. Try to get her to understand that he didn't want to hurt her. That he just wanted to be with her. He was getting angry with himself. He was starting to remind himself of Stefan. He would have to remedy that.

*****

He went by the boarding house and got his car and then drove until he felt he was far enough away not to make anyone in Mystic Falls suspicious. He went to an area of the town that was frequented by club-rats and party-goers. He met a group of women celebrating a 21st birthday for one of the group. They were from out of town and staying at a hotel. He went with them to their hotel and over the course of a couple of hours had fed from each of them and wiped their memories. He was so full of blood that he was almost unable to get back over Old Wickery Bridge when he arrived back in Mystic Falls. He went straight to the boarding house and slept.

*****

When Bonnie's sister Mary came rushing into her room Bonnie was still screaming. It had only been seconds since Damon had jumped out Bonnie's window after showing her what he was. Bonnie was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes wide with shock. As Mary sat down next to Bonnie and wrapped her arms around the younger girl Bonnie's screaming subsided into leaned her head on her older sister's shoulder and cried. "It's ok Bonnie" Mary said. "It was just a bad dream. You're alright. I'm here and nothing can hurt you. Just go back to sleep." As her sister held her and talked soothingly to her Bonnie began to relax. Before she knew she had fallen asleep. The next morning when she awoke the events of the night before did seem more like a dream than reality. But she knew that it hadn't been a dream and she knew she had to talk to Elena.

When Bonnie arrived at school she found Elena standing by her locker. She grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her into the girl's bathroom. "You've been keeping secrets from us and it's not fair. If you want to continue to be my friend you have to tell me the truth. About Everything!" Elena's eyes were wide. She never expected Bonnie to be so aggressive. "Bonnie I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes you do Elena. I'm talking about Stefan and his brother, Damon being vampires." As Elena's eyes widened again Bonnie said "Yes Elena, I know. Damon told me. He was in my room last night. He has been trying to get me to, I don't know, be his girlfriend or something. He came into my room last night while I was asleep and when I woke up I kissed him. He was in my bed kissing me and then he stopped and said he had to tell me something. He told me the whole story starting with Katherine and how she turned both him and Stefan into vampires. I know you knew. You warned me and Meredith to stay away from him and not invite him into our homes. But you had already invited him into mine hadn't you, the night your diary was stolen? Why didn't you just tell us the truth Elena?" "I'm sorry Bonnie. It wasn't my secret to tell. It was Stefan's and Damon's. I was afraid that you and Meredith would freak out and then other people would find out and run Stefan out of town." Just then the bell rang and they had to rush to get to class in time.

**Author's Note:** Ok this chapter was a little slow. Too much talk, not enough action. But it will pick up again soon enough. Bonnie still has a big decision to make. If she's going to be with Damon she has to overlook the fact that he is a vampire who feeds off humans. Even if he does only kill in self defense. What would you do? Do you think Bonnie should forgive him for what he is? Do you think she should forgive Elena for withholding the truth? Review and let me know please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note: **Well here is chapter 5. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week Bonnie went through the motions. She woke up every morning and got ready for school. She went to her classes and did her assignments. After school she went home and did her homework and then sat in the living room and watched tv with her family. She hadn't talked to Elena since she confronted her about Stefan and Damon's secret. That day when the last bell rang, she headed to the parking lot to leave. She heard Elena call her name but she just kept walking till she got to her car and left without looking back. Elena had tried to talk to her everyday between classes but Bonnie ignored her. When Meredith tried to talk to her on Elena's behalf, she told Meredith that if she wanted to know why she was mad at Elena then she should ask Elena about it. At lunch instead of sitting with Elena and Meredith she went outside and sat in the bleachers at the football field. On the second day she noticed a crow watching her but she ignored it. Every day it got closer until it sat just a few feet away from her. When it turned towards her and started to take a step closer she shooed it away. She wasn't in the mood to be nice to a crow. Especially one who's eyes seemed to look into her soul.

Saturday was very boring. She was still mad at Elena so she wouldn't hang out with her friends because she knew Elena would be there, but she didn't want to stay at home either. She went for a walk and ended up at Old Wickery Bridge. She sat there on the bridge looking towards the old graveyard. It was a depressing sight. The old graves were covered in vines and the grass was overgrown. She noticed a crow perched on one of the headstones a few rows back. It was staring at her with eyes that seemed to look into her soul. She got up and walked back through the new cemetery to the road. When she got home she laid down on her bed, turned on her radio and listened to music till she dozed off. In her dream she was sitting on the bleachers at the football field like she did at lunch. The crow appeared beside her and as she watched it walked right up to her until it was just inches from her. She held out her hand and it jumped onto her palm. She raised her hand up until she could look it in the eyes and when she did she saw something she hadn't noticed before. The crow's eyes were the same shade of green as Damon's. She woke with a start. Then she knew. The crow was Damon.

*****

Damon didn't know why he even cared. He had never been someone to fall in love with a normal girl even when he was human. The only girl he had ever been in love with was Katherine and she wasn't a normal girl. He hated himself for the way he had behaved the past few weeks. He had acted like a lovesick puppy. He had acted like Stefan. That was the worst of all. The shock of Bonnie screaming in terror when he showed her what he really was had been just what he needed to wake him up. He would no longer behave like that. He was back to being himself. He still wanted Bonnie but it wasn't the same as before. He wasn't going to embarrass himself trying to get her to fall in love with him. He was going to do things his way from now on.

He had been following her around in his crow form. He watched her while she was at school. He followed her home and watched her through the window in her living room. On Saturday he followed her to the graveyard. He watched her from his perch on a headstone as she sat on the bridge. When she looked up and saw him, he thought she might walk up to him but when she stood she turned quickly on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction. He followed her home but from a distance so that she wouldn't notice him again. He watched her walk into her house and he waited until he heard her bedroom door close just a little too hard. He flew up to the tree beside her house and sat on a branch that gave him a good view into her room. He saw her doze off listening to her radio and then he saw her sit straight up in bed as she woke from her dream. He heard the word coming from her mouth as well as reading the word on her lips. It was just one word. "Damon."

*****

The rest of Saturday went by in a blur. Bonnie woke from her nap just in time to hear her mother calling her for dinner. She ate with her family and then watched a little tv. That night when she went to bed she had a lot on her mind but the one thing at the forefront was the fact that Damon had been following her around in the form of a crow. She was so angry at him. He couldn't just leave her alone. Her reaction to his secret wasn't enough for him to realize she would never be with him. Why did he want her so badly? Why did he suddenly go from terrorizing Elena and trying to hurt his brother to following Bonnie and trying to get her to want him? Well just like with Elena, he wasn't going to get what he wanted from Bonnie.

On Sunday Bonnie called Elena. As soon as Elena heard Bonnie's voice she began apologizing and trying to explain why she couldn't tell Bonnie the truth before. When Bonnie finally got her attention she asked Elena to meet her at the grill so they could talk in person. When Elena arrived at the Mystic Grill Bonnie was already there waiting for her. They sat down at a table in the back and ordered a couple of sodas. When Elena started to talk Bonnie stopped her. "Elena you don't need to apologize anymore. I forgive you and I understand that you were afraid of Stefan getting hurt. I don't blame Stefan either. I know he is a good guy. Damon told me that too. He said that Stefan only feeds on animals. That is a very big secret and it is something that most people would not be able to handle. I had a very hard time with it and I think if it wasn't for my own secret I probably would still be at home in my bed scared to death to leave the house. Elena you know I've had visions before. But it's not just visions. My grandmother back in Ireland is a witch and she told me I am too. She said it skips a generation and that my sisters probably have powers too but mine are very strong. She said I just have to learn to control them."

"Bonnie, I am so sorry that I brought you into this. I wish I had been able to tell you and Meredith before. I know Damon wouldn't have been able to get so close to you if you had known what he was. But if I had told you about him then I would have been telling you about Stefan too. Bonnie, are you ok. Has he come to your room again? Has he hurt you?" As Bonnie looked at her friend she could she the worry and guilt in her eyes and she gave Elena a smile that said she was ok and not to worry. "No Elena he hasn't been back in my room and he hasn't hurt me. But he has been following me, or at least I think it's him. The past week I've been eating my lunch out at the football field in the bleachers. Everyday I've noticed a crow watching me. Each day he was closer to where I sat until he was right next to me and then I shooed him away. And then yesterday I was at Old Wickery Bridge and I saw the same crow perched on a headstone watching me. I left then and went home. I dozed off listening to some music and I dreamt of the crow and in my dream I realized that the crow was Damon." When she finished her story Elena came around to her side and gave her a big her and apologized again for bringing Damon into her life. After that they sat there talked about what had happened in Elena's life during the past week and what they were going to do about Damon following Bonnie.

*****

Lounging in a back corner of the Mystic Grill in the shadows Damon watched the girls. He heard everything they said but only paid close attention to what they said about him. Bonnie wanted him to stop following her. And Elena was angry that he was causing her friend so much anxiety. They were going to talk to Stefan about ways to get him to leave town for good. He knew if he was going to get her it had to be soon, maybe even that same night. He was going to show her what she would be missing if he were to leave town. He was going to make her body want him even if her mind didn't. He was going to give her the best night of her life.

**Author's Note: **Ok this is the last chapter before all the good stuff. I hope you will all stick around for the next chapter. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries TV show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or TV show.

**Author's Note: **Ok here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope it meets everyone's expectations but if it doesn't remember this is my first fanfic and the first time I've attempted to write this type of scene. Warning *Smut* if you are underage or just do not like reading sexual scenes then skip this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

When Bonnie arrived home later that night, after a group meeting consisting of Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena at Elena's house, she was exhausted. She had already eaten at Elena's and instead of sitting downstairs with her family she went straight up to her room, changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly. A few hours later, after he had eaten a good meal consisting of a very pretty female truck driver, Damon climbed soundlessly into Bonnie's bedroom window. When he turned towards her bed he saw a sight that surprised and excited him. Bonnie lay in her bed wearing nothing but a small tank top and a pair of shorts that looked more like underwear. Her comforter lay at the foot of the bed as if she had gotten too hot and had kicked it off. But when he came closer and touched the bare skin of her leg it was cold. He wanted to warm her up and he knew just the way to do it.

As Bonnie lay there sleeping she heard an almost indistinguishable thump. She wasn't even sure she had heard anything so she just lay there and tried to fall back into the dream she had been having. In her dream she was in an unfamiliar room but it seemed as if it should be familiar. She was looking around for someone that she knew should be there. She wanted to see him. She was so anxious to see him that she almost couldn't stand it. And then something else woke her from her dream. She felt a very light touch on her leg. It felt like someone rubbing a feather very lightly over her skin. It chilled her but also excited her. When she sat up he was standing there beside her bed staring at her while he undressed. She started to say something, to tell him to get the hell out of her room, out of her house, and out of her life, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips. His shirt dropped to the floor and then he was unbuttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor as well.

He watched her as she watched him. The looks she was giving him as he undressed kept changing. At first she was surprised, then angry, then intrigued, and finally excited. He could see it. She wanted him. And tonight she was going to get what she wanted. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants. When he went to get in the bed with her she jumped and started to get out on the other side. "Bonnie, come on. You know you want me in that bed with you. Come here." Bonnie stopped and looked at him. "Damon, the only thing I want from you is for you to leave." He lay down in the bed next to her and pulled her over to him. "I'm not going anywhere till we both get what we really want. Don't try to deny it Bonnie. I can smell it all over you. You want me." With that he pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard. When he finally let go of her so that she could get her breath she looked at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. That was all he needed to know he was going to get what he wanted.

He lay her down on her back and began kissing all over her body. It seemed like his hands were everywhere. He pulled her tank top up and over her head and threw it onto the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and this knowledge made him extremely hard. He ran his hand down her neck and onto her breasts. He rubbed her nipples till they were hard and sore. Then he ran his tongue over them in circles. She moaned loud and pulled his mouth closer. He ran his hand down her body until it met the top of her shorts. He slid his hand inside her shorts and as she arched slightly towards his hand he slid a finger over her clit and in between her wet lips. She moaned again and to keep her from getting too loud and waking her family he put his mouth over hers and kissed her while he slid one and then two more fingers inside her and massaged her clit with his thumb.

She moaned against his mouth as his fingers moved inside her and she came closer and closer to her first orgasm. And then he stopped. His hand moved back up her body to her breasts and she let out a little whimper against his mouth. "If you can be quiet enough to not wake your parents I'll do something that will fill much better than what I just stopped doing. But you have to be quiet because we don't want your parents walking in on us now do we?" Damon asked her with a smile. "No we don't. I'll do my best and be as quiet as I can." Damon slid his hands down her hips and pulled her shorts down and off. "Now spread your legs open for me baby and I'll show you what heaven feels like." He said with a smile that made Bonnie melt as she did exactly what he asked. Damon put his arms under Bonnie's hips and hooked them around her to pull her closer to him. As he lowered his mouth towards the wet lips between her legs she took a deep breath and tensed up. "Relax." He said. "This is going to feel better than anything you've ever experienced but you are going to have to relax."

As Bonnie did what she was told, she felt Damon's tongue rub against her clit and then slide inside her. He slid his tongue in as far as it would go and licked the inside of her as his teeth rubbed against her clit making it swollen. She tried to wriggle away from him but he held her tight against his mouth. He began sucking on her clit as he slid two fingers in her. He used his fingers to reach the sensitive spot deep inside her as his mouth worked on the sensitive spot on the outside and within seconds she had come. Her orgasm was so strong that her body arched back and her muscle tensed up, while Damon continued to suck on her clit until she couldn't take anymore and she begged him to stop. He smiled as he looked up at her. Her face was flushed red and she was covered in sweat. "It's my turn now Bonnie." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

He kissed his way back up to Bonnie's mouth where he thoroughly kissed her until those lips were as red and swollen as the others. Then he rolled over on his back and guided her hand down his chest to the top of his boxer-briefs. When he let go of her hand she slid it under the band of his underwear and wrapped it around his erection. Bonnie wasn't sure what he wanted her to do so she just began to move her hand up and down his erection until he reached down and pulled his underwear off. "Use your mouth Bonnie. It feels so much better that way. Trust me, you'll like it." Bonnie didn't really believe him but then again she was having a hard time believing anything at that moment. She couldn't believe she was having sex with a vampire, one who fed off of people and who killed her history teacher but she was.

Damon could see the indecision in her eyes. He sensed that she was scared and unsure whether or not she wanted to do what he had asked. "It's ok Bonnie, you don't have to. We can save that for next time." She looked at him and smiled. "Who said there's going to be a next time?" She asked. "Trust me, there is going to be a next time. After tonight you won't be able to keep your hands off me." She laughed and he pulled her face up to his and kissed her. As his tongue worked magic inside her mouth she stroked his erection slowly but firmly and he groaned in reply. As he neared climax he removed her hand from his rock hard cock, grabbed her hips, sat her on top of him, and slid into her as gently as he could. She threw her head back and stifled a loud moan as the sensation of him sliding into her, the pain mixed with so much pleasure, overcame her senses and all she could sense was him.

There was no other feeling, no other sound, no other smell, no other sight, and no other taste but him. As his hips moved up and down under her and his hands guided her hips on top of him all she could think of was him. As she found her rhythm he let go of her hips and moved his hands up to her breasts. He massaged her nipples until they were so hard they hurt, but even that pain didn't bother her because she was close to having her second orgasm. When he realized how close she was he flipped her onto her back without separating from her and began to thrust hard and deep, faster and faster until they both came, their cries of pleasure muffled against each others mouths.

When he slid out of her and fell back onto the bed she sat up and turned to him. "What just happened here? Why did you come here and why did I let you do what you just did?" Damon smirked. "Hey I wasn't doing all this by myself baby. You helped." Bonnie let out a sigh. "You didn't answer my questions Damon. I want to know why this happened. How you had the nerve to come back here after telling me what you are and then following me around for the past week as a crow?" Damon grinned and pulled Bonnie close. "So you know that was me. Tell me, when did you find out? Was it before or after you so rudely shooed me off the bleachers Friday?" Bonnie looked like she wanted to slap him so he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Bonnie, I love you." And then he kissed her so she couldn't ask any more questions.

**Author's Note:** Ok so tell me what you think. Be honest but not too harsh. Remember I've never written anything like this before so I would like to know if I did it right or if I fucked it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries TV show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or TV show.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have had trouble getting online using my dial-up connection. But I was finally able to get cable internet access so now I should have no trouble posting the rest of the story. Also I have just finished reading Shadow Souls right before writing this chapter and it probably influenced my version of Damon a little bit.

**Chapter 7**

When Bonnie woke up the next morning Damon was gone. She wasn't sure the events from the night before had really happened until she realized she was naked and noticed the black feather lying on her windowsill. She wanted to call Elena but she knew Elena wouldn't understand and Meredith would think she had gone insane. They had just discussed the day before how they were going to get Damon to leave town. But Bonnie didn't want Damon to leave town now. She couldn't get the events of the night before out of her head. It had been amazing, passionate, the best night of her life. After Damon had said that he loved her they had made love over and over again until Bonnie was so exhausted that she couldn't move. She had fallen asleep naked, wrapped in his arms.

After reliving the night before in her mind a few times, she finally got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. As she headed downstairs to get some breakfast, the doorbell rang. It was Elena and Meredith. They looked at her in a knowing way and she realized that she was going to have to tell them anyway. They already knew something had happened and wouldn't leave her alone until she told them what it was. And it was obvious that Elena had already filled Meredith in on the whole vampire situation before they arrived. While Meredith fixed Bonnie a big breakfast of eggs and pancakes, Bonnie and Elena sat at the kitchen table in uncomfortable silence. When Meredith finished cooking and sat at the table with them, Bonnie began telling them the whole story from the beginning. She ate while she talked so it took a little longer than it should have, but when she was finished her two friends just stared, shocked. Neither of them could believe that the young, childlike Bonnie had participated in such a passionate night of love-making with a vampire. Especially since that vampire was Damon.

What Bonnie didn't tell her friends was what she knew, deep in her heart, when she woke up that morning and realized it hadn't been a dream. She was in love with Damon. She belonged to him, heart and soul. She couldn't wait to see him again. And she never wanted to spend another day without him as long as she lived. She did tell him that she wasn't so sure any more about running him out of town. She told them that she wanted to give him another chance. She knew that they were afraid for her. They were afraid that she had lost her mind or that he had compelled her to change her mind. But they didn't realize that she had never really wanted him to leave in the first place.

*****

Damon was sitting at the boarding house thinking about Bonnie. When he had left her house that morning he had flown in crow form to the next town over and fed off a couple of hikers leaving them unconscious but still alive in a clearing with no memory of him at all. Now he was sitting there listening to Stefan moving around upstairs. He heard Stefan's phone ring and he while he could hear Stefan pretty good, he could just barely make out Elena's words as she filled Stefan in on the situation. Before Stefan had the chance to get downstairs and berate Damon for what he had done with Bonnie, Damon was gone. He was flying again in crow form to Bonnie's house. He perched on a tree outside the kitchen window and saw Bonnie sitting at the table with Elena and Meredith. Elena was telling Bonnie that Stefan was going to keep an eye on her house and that if Damon came back again Stefan would get rid of him. Bonnie didn't look very happy about that. Damon flew up to her bedroom where she had left the window open and quickly left her a note where he knew she would find it. He left before Stefan got there.

*****

When Stefan arrived Bonnie excused herself and went up to her room while Elena told Stefan the whole story. Bonnie wasn't sure why but she didn't want to be in the room with them at the moment. She wanted to be alone in her room for a while. She sat down at her desk and pulled out the top drawer where she kept her pens but when she looked into the drawer she found a small piece of white paper. She picked it up and looked at it. It said "Meet me in the cemetery as soon as you can sneak away. We need to talk. D.S." She didn't even have to see the initials to know who it was from. She quietly packed some things in a bag, a few of her favorite outfits, her sexiest underclothes and nightclothes, and a few other things that she just couldn't bring herself to leave behind. And then she waited for her chance to sneak out.

After an hour Stefan left to feed and Elena went home to grab some things so she could spend the night with Bonnie. Meredith was the only one left and Bonnie asked her if she could fix her something to eat while Bonnie took a shower to calm her nerves. When Meredith agreed and went downstairs to cook, Bonnie turned on the shower so that Meredith wouldn't get suspicious. She was lucky that her room was on the opposite side of the house from the kitchen because her bag made a big thump when she dropped it out the window. After her bag was out, Bonnie sat on her windowsill, legs out, and then twisted so that she was hanging from the sill. Her feet just barely touched the top of the sill below hers but she used it to help keep her from falling as she reached over and grabbed the trellis beside the windows. She climbed down the trellis and was for once glad that she was so much smaller than her friends and that the trellis was able to hold up to her weight. Once she was down, she grabbed her bag and ran.

*****

Damon sat in the cemetery waiting for Bonnie. He was unusually anxious and on alert. He had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had passed over his brother as Stefan was on his way to Bonnie's. He knew Stefan couldn't sense him because his insipid little brother was weak from feeding on animals but he flew quicker anyway anxious to get far from his little brother so his plans wouldn't be ruined. He was ready to run if he had to. He would go without Bonnie if she could convince him that she didn't want to be with him. But he knew that she did want him and that if they were going to be together they would have to leave Mystic Falls. His brother would never understand that Damon actually cared about Bonnie and so he would do everything he could to keep them apart. He might even resort to feeding on humans so that he would be strong enough to "protect" Bonnie from Damon. They had to leave. There was no other way. He would take her away from here. He would show her the world, take her anywhere she wanted to go, and eventually when she was completely sure that she wanted to be with him, he would turn her so that they could spend eternity together.

*****

Bonnie ran all the way to the cemetery and was barely able to stand when she finally got there. She ran straight into Damon's arms and then he was holding her up because her legs were too weak for her to stand on her own. "Bonnie, did you run all the way here?" Damon asked her. "Yes. You told me to meet you here as soon as I could get out. I packed this bag as soon as I saw the note and then I waited. A few hours later Stefan went to feed and Elena went to her house to get some clothes so she could spend the night with me. So I sent Meredith downstairs to fix me something to eat and I pretended to take a shower. Then I climbed out my bedroom window and ran." Bonnie said this all in a rush. She felt that even now that she was here with him she still had to hurry. They couldn't waste any time. She looked up into Damon's eyes and knew he felt the same way.

"So where are we going?" she asked and Damon smiled. He knew she would understand that they couldn't stay here if they wanted to be together. "Well, to start with we need to go to the last place anyone would expect us to go. So, where do you not want to go?" As she thought about that they walked to Damon's car. He opened her door and she slid onto the warm leather seat which made her glad she had decided to wear pants instead of shorts or a skirt. "Well I don't really like cold weather very much so I don't want to go anywhere north but I really don't want to go to Canada." Damon's smile left his face. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Let's scratch that idea. I'd rather take you to a place where you won't need much clothing. We'll go to Nevada. Reno's nice this time of year." His smile was back bigger than before and Bonnie smiled right back at him. As Damon pulled his car out onto the road, headed to the highway, Bonnie sank down into the seat and dozed off imagining what her new life with Damon would be like.

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know Damon's getting soft. I can't really seem to write him the right way. I just love the idea of him actually falling for Bonnie and treating her like a queen. I want him to feel like Bonnie is the other half of his soul and that he doesn't have to be hard and hide himself from her the way he does with everybody else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries TV show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or TV show.

**Author's Note:** Bonnie's friends find out she's gone. Bonnie and Damon have a little fun on their road trip.

**Chapter 8**

When Elena got back to Bonnie's house, Meredith was still in the kitchen cooking. "Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked. "She's upstairs taking a shower. She should be through in a few minutes." Meredith replied. "I'm going to go check on her and see if she needs anything."Elena said. When she got up the stairs she went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Bonnie, how are feeling? Do you need anything?" She asked and then waited for an answer. When there was no answer she knocked again and then tried the doorknob. The door opened and Elena saw that while the water was still running in the shower the room was empty. She checked Bonnie's bedroom and then every other room and the second floor of the house. When she found all the rooms empty she went downstairs and checked those rooms as well. Bonnie was not in the house. She was headed back into the kitchen to tell Meredith when the front door came open and Stefan walked in.

"Stefan, Bonnie's gone. I've searched the whole house and I can't find her." Elena was distraught. Stefan pulled her into the kitchen and Elena told Meredith that Bonnie was gone. "Oh no, she told me she was hungry and ask me to fix her something to eat. She said she was going to take a shower to calm her nerves while she was waiting for her food. I can't believe she tricked me like that just to sneak out of the house. Where do you think she went?" Meredith said looking to Stefan for an answer. Stefan knew exactly who she was sneaking out to meet. All he said was "Damon."

Damon drove so fast that he and Bonnie had already passed through two towns by the time Stefan, Elena, and Meredith knew Bonnie was gone. They would soon be out of the state. "How are you doing over there?" He asked Bonnie, who was clenching the sides of the leather seat so tight that her knuckles were white. "I'm f-fine. C-Could you slow d-down a little p-please?"She asked through clenched teeth. Seeing how scared she was he decided to soothe her by compelling her to sleep. He knew they couldn't afford to slow down because it wouldn't be long before her friends knew she was gone. He knew they would start looking for her as soon as they knew she was gone and that when they found her, he and Stefan would have to fight. He didn't want to have to kill his brother in front of Bonnie. It might scare her enough to make her leave him.

When Bonnie woke up they were in Lexington, Nebraska. "We're going to stop here for the night so I can get some rest. I'm going to get a hotel room and I want you to order something to eat from room service while I go out and find something for myself. Then I'm going to come back and we are going to sleep here tonight and then leave again first thing in the morning. I don't think Stefan will find us so soon because he doesn't know what direction we went but I don't want to make it easy for him." Bonnie heard Damon say this but her still half-asleep mind was having trouble understanding what he was talking about. She finally said "But Damon, I'm not tired. Why don't we just get something to eat and then I can drive us for awhile and you can sleep in the car?"

"Well, while I appreciate your eagerness to get where we are going and to get away from Stefan, I had more in mind for that hotel room than just sleep. It would be very difficult to drive while doing what I intend to do. So I'm going to stop here and get a room and I want you to go to the room, order something to eat, and wait for me to get back." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of a very nice, very expensive looking hotel. "Ok," she said "hurry back. And be careful." Damon smiled his most charming smile and said "I'm always careful baby." Then they walked into the hotel. Damon walked up to the counter and compelled the desk clerk to give them the nicest room in the building completely free of charge along with all the extras including room service. When they got to the room he waited while Bonnie called in her food order and then he gave her a kiss and left to get his own dinner.

As Bonnie sat in the room eating she thought about what had happened in the past few days. She wondered how she had become the person she was. How did she become a person who would sneak away from her two best friends and run away to the other side of the country with a guy? This guy wasn't just a guy. He was also a vampire who drank human blood. How did she let herself fall in love with him? She could have been with anyone else. Most guys in Mystic Falls had already dated Elena and the ones who hadn't knew that she was off limits now that she was with Stefan so it would have been easy to get one of them to go out with her. She might have even had a chance with Matt if he could just get it into his head that he didn't have any chance of getting Elena back. But she didn't want any of those guys. She didn't want any of Elena's castoffs.

Some people might say that Damon was one of Elena's castoffs too but he wasn't really. He had wanted Elena at first but that was before he had met Bonnie. If he still wanted Elena he would still be going after her. He's not the type to give up on what he wants very easily. But he stopped going after Elena because he met someone he wanted more than Elena. He wanted Bonnie. That's why she let herself fall in love with him because he wanted her more than he wanted Elena. She wasn't just a consolation prize to him. When she finished eating she called down to the front desk to let them know she was through with her tray. When the tray was gone she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. She added some complimentary scented bath beads to the water, got undressed, and laid down in the tub with the water up to her chin. She washed herself off with a washcloth and then sank back against the back of the tub and started to doze off. Damon walked in just as her head started to go under water and he quickly pulled her back up and out of the tub.

"What were you doing? Were you trying to drown yourself?" He asked her rather loudly. "No I was just taking a bath and I dozed off. I just felt so tired." She replied quietly and then yawned. "Well next the time you're in a bathtub full of water and start to get tired, get out and lay down on a bed. I don't want to lose you just because you were too tired to get out of the tub." He said as he wrapped a towel around her, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and then undressed. When he was through, he un-wrapped her towel and began kissing her as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He kissed down her neck and to her breasts. As he kissed her breasts, he positioned himself between her legs. He began to kiss her mouth again as he thrust into her. She moaned and tightened around him. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingernails into his back as she got closer and closer orgasm. Just before she came she whispered in his ear "Bite me Damon" and without thinking he did as she asked. As her blood flowed into his mouth they both came in a release of pleasure stronger than either of them expected.

Bonnie woke the next morning with the taste of his blood still in her mouth. She remembered telling him to bite her and the feeling of her blood flowing out and into his mouth. Then she remembered him cutting his neck with a pair of scissor he found in the nightstand and telling her to drink his blood. She had put her mouth up to his neck reluctantly but when she tasted his blood it didn't taste like copper the way she had expected it to. His blood was sweet like honey but with a bitter taste that she couldn't quite place. It was better than anything she had ever tasted. She could still taste it as she awoke and she looked around for him in hopes that he would give her more. But he wasn't there. She got out of bed and walked into the living area of the suite and he wasn't there either. And he wasn't in the bathroom. She went back into the bedroom and looked on and in the nightstand for a not but there wasn't there. Just as she was about to panic he walked in from the hallway carrying a couple of armloads of bags.

"What's that?" she asked him. "Clothes" he said as he sat the bags down and began pulling things out of them. He had bought her five beautiful, sexy dresses with shoes and jewelry to go with each. He had also bought some more casual day clothes for her that looked more appropriate for the warmer climate that they were headed to. For him he had bought more of his usual because he hadn't brought anything with him from Mystic Falls. He showed her everything that he got for her and then packed it all back into the bags. When she went into the bathroom to shower before they left he went with her and they made love again in the shower. He had her back against the wall of the shower and her legs wrapped around his waist. As he bit down on her neck she whispered "I love you Damon." He cut his neck again and let her drink from him.

He let her finish showering while he got their things together and put everything in the new car he had traded his in for. In his attempt to be inconspicuous he had traded his Ferrari in for a Mercury Mountaineer. He decided that an SUV would be the last thing Stefan would expect to find him driving. Damon only drove sports cars. He knew he would trade the Mountaineer in for something sporty when they got closer to Nevada. But at the moment he needed something to get Stefan off his trail if indeed he had left a trail. When he got back to the room Bonnie was ready to go so they went together to the front desk to check out and then walked out to the car. When Bonnie saw the Mountaineer she almost laughed out loud. She never thought she would she Damon driving an SUV. It wasn't his style. He helped her into the passenger seat and then went around to the driver's seat and got in. When Bonnie looked over at him she did start laughing. "What are laughing at? Is it that bad?" He asked her. "Yes. You should not be driving an SUV. This car is just not cool enough for you." She replied while continuing to laugh. "_Il __mio amore_, I didn't trade my Ferrari for this in order to look cool. I needed something that Stefan wouldn't be looking for. Like you, he wouldn't expect to see me driving this kind of vehicle so he won't be looking for us in anything like this. He'll be looking for a flashy sports car." And with that he pulled out onto the road and drove west towards Nevada.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you liked it. Their road trip will end in the next chapter and the story may too. I haven't really decided yet. Please review.

**P.S.:** I am now using Italian instead of French for my foreign language phrases since Damon and Stefan are Italian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries TV show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or TV show.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is for mature audiences only and if you think performing fellatio is nasty then you might want to skip paragraph four.

After being in the car for almost an entire day on the first part of their trip, the night spent in the hotel was just what Bonnie had needed. But now they were on the road again. They still had almost 18 hours to go before they would be in Reno. Of course the vehicle they were in now was much more comfortable than Damon's Ferrari had been and if she got tired Bonnie could take a nap in the back seat. But Bonnie was still feeling the effects of drinking Damon's blood the night before and that morning. She felt stronger and more aware of her surroundings and she wasn't feeling at all tired. _If this is what happens after drinking vampire blood I wonder how much stronger my senses would be if I was a vampire_, she thought. "Very strong," Damon said, "I can hear things from miles away if I want to and it would be pretty much impossible for anyone other than another vampire to sneak up on me. And since we exchanged blood last night and this morning I can hear your thoughts as if you were speaking them out loud."

As they drove across the country they had to stop a couple of times so that Bonnie could eat and do other human things but they made pretty good time. Damon drove very fast and even with Bonnie awake and urging him to slow down most of the time they still knocked two hours off their trip. About two hours from Reno Bonnie finally fell asleep and as they pulled up to the front entrance of the Silver Legacy Resort and Casino Damon whispered in her ear, "Wake up, _cara mia, _we have arrived." Bonnie's eyes slowly opened and she looked into Damon's face and smiled, "Where are we? This looks like a casino."

"It is but they have rooms upstairs just like a hotel. We're going to stay here while I look for a suitable house for us." Damon told her. "Now get out of the car so we can go up to our room and get more comfortable." Damon's smile told her that at the moment his idea of comfortable didn't involve sleep. She got out of the car and after a very short stop and the front desk they were upstairs in their room. They had their clothes off in record time and were wrapped around each other in the Deluxe King size bed under the red silk sheets before Bonnie even begin to think about what had transpired the past few days and what would happen in the days to come. As she trailed kisses down Damon's neck and over his chest his fingers found that spot inside her that made the world disappear and she rocked against his hand begging him with her mind not to stop. As her orgasm hit he massaged her clit with his thumb making it stronger until she couldn't take anymore.

When he stopped he lay back on the bed and she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and began to stroke it. "_Succhiare esso amore, succhiano esso._" Damon cried out as Bonnie's fingers, tight around his cock, moved up and down. Although Bonnie didn't speak Italian she knew exactly what he wanted and as she leaned closer to him her lips touched the tip of his cock and he moaned. She slowly ran her tongue along the tip as she stroked his cock before finally taking him in her mouth. His hand moved to the back of her head and his fingers entwined in her hair as her tongue massaged his cock bringing him to climax. "Ahhh, _il mio caro amore_,that feels wonderful." Damon said as he came. Bonnie kept him in her mouth until he was through and he was surprised at how easily she was able to do that with it being her first time.

Bonnie rolled onto her back and Damon rolled onto his side so that he could massage her nipples into hard peaks first with his fingers and then with his tongue. His hand moved over her body and back down between her legs. He massaged her clit again making sure she was wet enough for him as she lazily stroked his cock back to an erect state. He positioned himself on top of her and slid into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him further into her and her fingernails scraped his back leaving little red lines that were gone almost as soon as they appeared. As they found their rhythm Damon's thrusts came faster and harder. _Il mio piccolo rosso Uccello, il mio piccolo Druid sacerdotessa, la mia met__à._ He sent all of these things into her mind knowing that she would need a translation to understand exactly what he had said and how much she really meant to him. As they both reached climax he bit into her neck just below her ear and drank from her. Then he grabbed the small silver dagger he had placed on the bedside table and cut his neck and let her drink from him. When she was through he rolled onto his back and she rolled onto her side and put her arm over him and he wrapped his arm around her back and they fell asleep.

Back in Mystic Falls, Stefan was trying to figure out where Damon would have taken Bonnie. Finally he decided his only hope was to check hotel registries for Damon Smith, Damon's usual alias. At first he thought it was a long shot because they could be headed anywhere in the United States, possibly even outside the country altogether. But finally he found a hotel in Nebraska that had a registry for Damon and Bonnie Smith. He decided that would be their first stop and then they would see if they could find any more leads from there. He was pretty sure that wasn't their last stop. He just couldn't see Damon going on the run just to end up in Nebraska. So Stefan, Elena, Meredith, and Matt all hopped on a plane headed to Nebraska. When they got there they found the hotel and using compulsion Stefan was able to get the hotel doorman to remember overhearing Bonnie and Damon talking about going to Reno, Nevada. They left on the next flight out to Reno three hours later. It had already been four days since Damon and Bonnie had driven out of Mystic Falls and the group was eager to find their friend and bring her home safely.

When Damon woke up the morning after they had arrived in Reno, he took the Mountaineer and traded it in for something a little flashier. It was a fully restored 1965 cherry red convertible Ford Mustang. When he got back to the hotel and brought Bonnie out for a trip around the city her jaw dropped at the sight of the car. She was almost afraid to touch it because it was so pretty but Damon picked her up and put her in the front seat then sped around to the driver's side and got in. They drove around the city looking at houses for sale but not finding anything they both could agree on. When they finally called it a day they went back to the hotel where Bonnie ate, showered, and changed into a deep purple halter dress that Damon had laid out for her along with a pair of black knee-high boots with three-inch heels and the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a large locket with a deep sky blue background and two set rhinestones. The pattern on the front looked like a star. It was large enough on the inside to place a small sprig of vervain. Bonnie wasn't sure at first why Damon wanted her to wear vervain but he assured her she would soon find out.

When they were both dressed and ready to go Damon and Bonnie walked down to the elevator and then once on the ground floor they walked out to his car. He had called down to the desk ahead of time and had the valet bring the car to the front door so they wouldn't have to wait. Just before they pulled onto the road Damon handed Bonnie a blindfold. "You have to wear it until we get there. It's against the rules for newbies to know the way." Bonnie put the blindfold on without question although in her mind she had so many questions that she couldn't get one completely out before another popped up. "It's a secret club. You'll understand more when we get there." Damon said. Bonnie leaned back into her seat and relaxed her body while she waited to arrive at their destination but her mind was still racing.

Finally after about 30 minutes of driving, "We're here _cara mia,_ you can take the blindfold off now." Bonnie sat up and removed her blindfold. In front of her was a building that looked like what she had always imagined a nightclub would look like. There was a line of people waiting out front and she could hear the music from blaring inside. Bonnie was shocked when Damon used his vampire speed to get to her door before she could get it open. There were a lot of people standing outside close enough to have witnessed his use of Power. But to her surprised there was no reaction from the crowd as if it was something they saw all the time. That was when she noticed that most of the people standing outside were very pale. The others looked very nervous as if they were afraid to go in but were also too scared to turn around and leave. That's when she realized that the pale people were all vampires and that this place was a nightclub for vampires. And the people who weren't pale were humans that were looking to hook up with a vampire. They were there to either have sex with or be bitten by a vampire or both.

Now Bonnie understood why Damon had insisted she wear her hair down and why he had given her the locket with vervain in it. Even the dress made more sense now that she saw how everyone else was dressed. It wasn't the type of place she wanted to stand out in and she was dressed perfectly for not standing out. "Come, _i__l mio piccolo __pelo __rosso bellezza_ , it will be okay. You are completely safe with me." Damon told her. When they arrived at the entrance, Damon having taken it upon himself to cut to the front of the line, they beautiful tall vampire at the door greeted Damon with a smile, a hug, and a kiss that lasted way to long as far as Bonnie was concerned. She didn't say anything to the lady vamp because she was pretty sure the woman could kill her quicker than she could think but she gave Damon a look and sent to his mind, "_We'll talk about that later!" _He grinned, shrugged his shoulders and sent back "_What could I do?"_ But Bonnie wasn't satisfied. He introduced her to the tall vamp lady as "his human" which would have pissed her off if he hadn't sent to her mind "_This is the way vamps refer to humans around here. If I told them you were my girlfriend we would both be in trouble. Vamps don't see humans as equals, more like pets."_

The tall vamp let them in and Damon headed to the bar. He ordered a virgin pineapple daiquiri for Bonnie and a double scotch on the rocks for himself. They went to a table and sat down listening to the music while they finished off their drinks and then Damon pulled Bonnie out of her seat and out onto the dance floor. As they danced with their bodies pressed close together Bonnie could feel him getting turned on. She could feel every muscle in his body moving as they danced and she pressed herself closer and closer to him. She knew that she was still being affected by the blood he had given her that morning as they made love again in the shower. Then as they turned Bonnie noticed a group of three beautiful female vamps eyeing her with evils looks on their faces. They looked like they wanted to rip her limb from limb. She used her mind link with Damon to draw his attention to them and then heard he say "Oh Shit!" when he realized that there stood three of his ex-girlfriends who had all been turned by him during periods of boredom. They began to walk towards him and Bonnie and he immediately regretted bringing Bonnie there.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **DUN..DUN..DUN.. Well how did I do? Do you like the cliffhanger? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I have been very busy with my kids and other things. I just got finished watching the first season of True Blood which is where I got the idea for the vamp club. I haven't come up with a name for it yet but I can assure you it will not be Fangtasia. **Please Review** and let me know what you think. There is still at least two more chapters to come now that I know what I want to do with the story.

Here are the links to Bonnie's outfit for their trip to the vamp club.I have to put spaces in the links so they will show up so just copy and paste then remove the spaces.

Purple halter dress and boots... http:// www. edressme. com/ 1535pm. html#

Vervain locket... http:// www. heartsmith. com/ media/ c_nightingale .jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note:** Ok here is chapter ten. I hope it meets everyone's expectations. Again I want to say thank you to everyone that posted encouraging me to continue this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters I can put into this story but I will try to post a new chapter at least once a week until I get to a good place to end the story. I don't think I can go past 20 chapters or if I can even get past 15 but I will give it my best shot.

As his vampire exes walked up to him and Bonnie, Damon turned and started to pull Bonnie towards the door to leave. They were in front of him in a second. "Well, hello. Marisol, Fiona, Maeve this is my friend Bonnie." He said to them as politely as he could although he was feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. He was afraid. Not for himself but for Bonnie. Even though he was their maker he wasn't sure he could protect Bonnie from them if they were working together. "Damon, we all know you don't have friends. You have girls or women that you screw and then either turn or dispose of. I don't that has changed since I last saw you." Said Marisol, she was the youngest of the three. "Marisol's right Damon, in over five hundred years you still haven't changed. You turned me because you were bored with having sex with a human. We had already exchanged blood so many times when you tried to kill me I turned instead. I assumed I was the first since you left me in a shallow grave and I never saw you again. You assumed I was dead didn't you?" Maeve said with a distinct Irish accent. She was the oldest of the three. He turned her about fifty years after he was turned. "Yes Maeve, I assumed you were dead. I should have known better though. I gave you more blood than Katherine had given me but I did wait almost a week before killing you after our last exchange. I guess I either should have waited longer or just left you." Damon replied to the tall beautiful redhead with the Irish accent. Her deep green eyes stared at him with anger. She had been angry at him for leaving her to learn everything on her own but to hear that he hadn't wanted to turn her at all made her angrier.

All this time Bonnie had been standing behind Damon, peeking around him at the women he had left behind. She began to wonder if the same would happen to her when he got bored of her, if she even survived long enough to be turned. Her fear began to work on her until she accidently harnessed a power inside of her that she didn't know she had. As she stood there behind Damon, the women in front of him began grabbing there heads in pain. Bonnie's fear that they would kill her along with the fear that Damon would leave either kill her or turn her then leave had awoken her powers. She had caused the vampire women extreme pain and before she knew it Damon was putting her into his car then they were driving as fast as possible back towards the hotel. When they got to the hotel they only had an hour left before sunrise. Damon had noticed that his exes had never found out how to walk in the sun. None of them were wearing lapis luzuli. He hadn't told them about it because he didn't trust them with the secret when they were human and once they had turned he thought it best that they could only come out at night. And he hadn't known where to get another ring when he turned Maeve and Fiona. He had found a jeweler he knew how to make the rings by the time he met Marisol but he decided it would be easier to leave her behind if he was the only one that could come out in the day. He knew they didn't have time to come after him and Bonnie and still get to a safe sleeping place.

He took Bonnie up to their room and began packing their things. "Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "I'm packing our stuff and getting you out of this town. I don't want to be here tonight when they come back out looking for us." He told her. "But Damon I don't want to leave. I like it here." She said with a pout. He smirked at the realization that a little pout from Bonnie had turned his insides to jello. She was making him soft, well she was making his heart soft, there was another part of him that was getting quite hard looking at her. Her beautiful red hair was wild from their night out and her lips turned down in a pout made him want to kiss her until that pout turned into a big smile. He wanted to put a look of complete joy and ecstasy on her beautiful face. He grabbed her around her waist and kissed her but she pushed him away thinking he was just trying to get her distracted so that she would leave with him. "Damon I want to ask you something." She said as she pulled out of his grip. "Ok ask me." He replied. "Well I just wanted to know if those three women were the only ones you had turned. And I wanted to know if you're going to do the same thing to me when you get bored with me." She said while looking at the floor. She couldn't look at him as she asked him her questions because she was afraid of what his answers would be. "Well first, no they were not the only ones. Second, Bonnie how could you think I would abandon you that way. I love you Bonnie. I never loved any of them. I was just with them to pass the time. Five hundred years is a long time to be alone. But Bonnie if I live another five hundred years or even a thousand years I want to spend every second of that time with you. And you of all people should know that I don't open up like this to just anyone. And if you tell anyone I opened up to you I will deny it vehemently." The grin on his face made her giggle and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her on the bed.

She kissed him passionately holding him as tight as she could while his hands roamed her body sending shivers through her skin wherever he touched. He pulled his lips away from hers so that he could kiss down the side of her face, to her neck, and then down to her breasts. She reached behind her neck and untied the knot that held up the top of her dress so that Damon could have better access. When she pulled the top of the dress down around her waist Damon smiled up at her and then turned his attention back to her breasts. He cupped one breast in his hand and massaged it with his fingers as his sucked on the other breast first gently then hard enough to make her moan out loud. Then he switched sides and repeated the same actions, sucking on one breast while massaging the other with his fingers. Her hands were on the back of his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. He slowly moved down from her breasts kissing down her belly to her waist where he grabbed hold of the dress and slowly slid it off her hips and down her legs before throwing it to the floor. He pulled off her boots one at a time then kissed his way back up her legs. When he got up to her thighs he licked the inside of each thigh just on top of the femoral artery. He could feel the blood pulsing through this artery on each side and he heard her heartbeat speed up when he licked her there. He moved up her legs to her sweet core that was already wet and ready for him.

He ran his tongue up between the folds and into her wetness before nibbling on her clit with his fangs. Her hands went to the back of his head again and she pulled him closer to her. His tongue moved inside her and his top row of teeth rubbed against her clit making it swollen. He pulled her clit into his mouth with his tongue and sucked on it causing her to gasp and jerk under him. She thrust against his mouth while pulling him closer with her hands. He smile against her clit and moved one hand up her legs to slide first one, then two, and finally three fingers inside her while his other hand gripped her waist. She arched up again pressing herself against his mouth and her breath caught as his fingers went deeper inside her. Just as they found their rhythm her orgasm exploded through her and she clenched around his fingers. He sucked hard on her clit and thrust his fingers into her over and over and she rode out her orgasm. When she finally relaxed against the bed he turned his face to the side and bit down into her femoral artery and drank. She gasped but held him tight against her as he drank. When she started getting faint and her hand loosened on his head he pulled back.

He slid up her body and kissed her mouth with her blood still on his lips. Her tongue darted out and licked the blood from his lips. Then he grabbed the small dagger and cut his neck and let her drink from him. As she drank the blood that flowed from his neck he slid inside her and began to slowly thrust into her and her hips began to move in rhythm with his. She let go of his neck and licked the wound clean as their thrusts became faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her so that his thrusts went deeper into her. Her fingernails scratched up his back making him shiver with pleasure. His began to thrust into her so hard that with each thrust she cried out the only thing she could think of, his name. "Aaahhh, _mia bella_." He cried out when her walls tightened around him as his last thrust caused them both to come in unison. He filled her completely and she held him inside her loving the way he felt against her and inside her. They lay like that for over an hour before he looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry but then is the only way to keep you with me." Then he stabbed her in the heart with the dagger that he had used to cut himself. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to say something but no words would come out. He lay on top of her looking into her eyes as she died and the last thing she saw was the tears that began to flow from his eyes. He kissed her lips after her eyes closed then rolled over to lie beside her as he waited for her to wake up.

**Author's Note: **So how did you like this chapter? Please post and let me know even if all you can say is "I like it" or "I don't like it".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note:** Ok sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know I said before I would post one chapter a week until the story was finished but RL keeps getting in the way. I will do my best to get the next chapter up within a week.

Stefan was able to track Damon's paper trail easier than Damon had expected him to. On the plane to Reno, Stefan was checking his credit card balances online and had found a charge on one of them that he knew he hadn't made. Damon in his arrogance had used Stefan's credit card to pay for the room at the Silver Legacy Resort and Casino. So he decided to check there first but knew that it was possible that it could just be a way for Damon to throw him off track and lead him on a wild-goose chase. Matt and the girls were sleeping soundly at this point. He knew that it had been a long time since they had been able to get a good night's sleep so he decided to wait and tell them the new information when the plane landed.

When they arrived in Reno, he woke the three of them up and they left the plane, got their bags, and headed to the exit. They stopped a few feet from the exit and sat down on a row of seats to discuss their next move. "I have a good idea about where they might be but I could be wrong." Stefan said. They just stared at him waiting for him to continue so he did. "Damon used one of my credit cards to book a suite at the Silver Legacy Resort and Casino. It sounds like the type of place he would stay if he were staying in a hotel. However, this might just be a diversion. Send us one place when they're really somewhere else. Just don't get your hopes up that she's there ok. We're going to check there first but if it is just a diversion we may have to find a place to stay until we can find another lead." He finished and they all stood and walked to the door without saying a word.

Bonnie sat up with a jolt. Her body was awake but her mind had yet to catch up with it. Damon was dialing room service as soon as he saw the first twitch come from her body. He had ordered just a bottle of scotch, just enough to get someone up to their room. As Bonnie's mind became aware of her surroundings and her memories began to come back to her, her eyes scanned the room until they landed on him.

A jolt of electricity went through her body as memories of him filled her mind. When she came to the last memory the sadness filled her eyes. "Bonnie!" she heard him say. He sounded excited and confused at the same time. He was happy to see that she was awake but confused as to why she looked so sad. Before he could say anything else she began crying. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around him. "SSShhhh, it's ok _cara mia_, it's ok." He said trying to calm her.

"Why Damon, why did you do it?" she asked when she had stopped crying. Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Room Service" a voice called from the other side of the door. Damon released Bonnie and walked to the door. Instead of wasting time trying to get the guy to come into the room on his own Damon compelled him into the room and onto the couch in the adjoining living area. He walked back to Bonnie and sat her down on the bed as he sat down next to her.

"Bonnie, _cara mia_, I love you. I don't want to lose you now that I have finally realized my feelings for you. The women we met last night are angry with me. They have every right to be. I used them and then left them. But not before I turned them, although I didn't realize I had turned Maeve until I saw her last night. But I never loved any of them. I took their lives from them for my own amusement. They want revenge and if they had realized that I was in love with you then you would be their target. With you still human they could have killed you easily. I may be older than them but three against one would still be overwhelming. And I would be distracted by trying to protect you at the same time."

He paused and Bonnie took the opportunity to think about what he had just said. "That still doesn't explain why you turned me without even asking me first if it was ok with me." She said with a pout. "_Mia bella_, if we had taken the time to discuss it then we wouldn't have had time to complete the transformation before nightfall. We need to be ready and I need time to teach you some things before they come looking for us tonight. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission first but if I had we would still be discussing it now and not getting anything done. Now if you don't mind I need you to finish the transformation by feeding on the room service guy."

When Damon finished talking Bonnie just stared at him in shock. "Bonnie you need to do what I ask please. We need to be ready to protect ourselves from them since you wouldn't let us skip town last night." Damon watched as the sadness in her eyes slowly turned to determination. She was determined not to die, not to leave her love here alone to face the women that he had wronged. She realized that if she had left last night when he had wanted to then he wouldn't have turned her against her will. She had put him in a bad situation, to turn her against her will and to risk losing her to those female vamps. "Ok, I'll do it. But you have to promise that you won't let me kill him and that he won't remember any of this." She said as she looked Damon in the eye. "I promise my love" was his reply.

Bonnie stood, took the dagger that Damon had used to kill her, and walked toward the guy on the couch without saying a word. She looked at him sitting calmly on the couch still under Damon's compulsion. She put the dagger up to his neck and made a small cut. As the man sat there motionless blood began to slowly flow down his neck. She reached down and licked the blood and then began to suck it from his neck. She stopped for a minute when she felt her canines extend and the veins under her eyes became prominent. As she lowered her mouth back onto the man's neck she bit down with her newly grown fangs and began sucking hungrily. Just in time to keep the man alive without giving him vampire blood Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist and pulled her away. He had to hold her tightly in his arms whispering calming words in her ear for a few minutes before he could safely release her. Then he went to the man and sent him away with no memory of what had happened to him.

Just as Damon finished explaining to Bonnie what she would be able to do as a newborn vampire they heard a knock at the door. Damon went up to the door and looked through the peephole wondering who could possibly be at their door. He hadn't ordered room service again and it was too early for his exes to be there. When he saw who it was he was shocked to say the least. He opened the door and in stepped a very angry Elena and Meredith followed by a smirking Stefan and a fuming Matt. "WHERE IS SHE DAMON?" Elena yelled. "I swear if you have hurt her I will kill you even if it's the last thing I ever do." Meredith told him with her usual cold calm demeanor. "I'm right here. And I'm fine. Please leave Damon alone." Bonnie said as she stepped up beside Damon.

Elena was the first to step toward Bonnie. She was so eager to wrap her arms around her friend and make sure she was alright that she didn't notice the changes at first. Stefan grabbed Elena and pulled her back. "What the hell Stefan. Let me go." She almost shrieked as he jerked her backwards into his arms. "She's been turned." He stated simply while glaring at Damon. It was then that both of the girls and Matt looked closely at their friend. They immediately saw the changes. She looked pale, she was always pale compared to Elena and Meredith, especially Meredith, but this was a different kind of pale. It was a kind of pale they had only ever seen when looking at Stefan and Damon. She stood more confidently almost as if she had a great power and she knew it. Her normally wild curly hair hung in loose, smooth waves. It looked like a red waterfall flowing down her back. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any of them had ever realized she was or could be.

That was when they noticed the outfit that Bonnie was wearing. Matt was looking at her with his mouth gaping open. She was wearing a pair of thigh high black vinyl boots that laced up the front. The heel on her boots was 6 inches which brought the top of her head right up to Damon's chin. Her outfit was a two piece. The top was a black vinyl bustier with a front zipper and a very low neckline. The bottom was a miniskirt also in black vinyl. It seemed to be a theme. Around her neck she wore a necklace symbolic of her Celtic heritage. The pendant displayed three crescent moons connected at the center of the curves. In the center of the pendant sat a faceted black onyx stone. On the ring finger of her left hand she wore a ring. The edges were white gold while the middle was yellow gold and was engraved all the way around with Celtic Love Knots. It was the only thing that did not match the rest of her outfit.

Her friends were shocked to see her like this. She looked like she was either ready to go clubbing or ready for battle if that battle consisted of her using magic and her newfound vampire abilities. "Bonnie what has he done to you?" Elena asked when she found her voice. "Elena who said he's done anything to me? Is it so impossible for you all to believe that I might have wanted this?" Bonnie replied in a calm even tone. Meredith was the next to find her voice. "Bonnie this isn't you. You may have been foolish enough to want to become a vampire because you thought it would be _Romantic_ but it's not like you to dress like this. You look like a tramp." Meredith hit the ground as soon as the words left her mouth. She tasted the blood in her mouth where her teeth had dug into the inside of her cheek when Bonnie slapped her.

"What the hell Bonnie! You can't just go around slapping people when they say something you don't like. Meredith is your friend." Matt exclaimed when the thump of Meredith falling to the ground knocked him out of his stupor. "Matt I can do whatever I want now. I'm so sick and tired of the three of you treating me like a little kid. I can take care of myself. I don't need any of you and I don't need anything from you." Bonnie told him in a voice so cold and calm that it scared him. "Actually, _cara mia_, we do need one thing from Stefan. I think he knows what I'm referring to." Damon finally spoke up for the first time since her friends had arrived. "No Damon, I can't give it to you. I won't. I have plans for it." Stefan told him but he knew by the look on Damon's face that there was no sense in trying to refuse.

"She needs it Stefan. You can always buy a pretty engagement ring for Elena that I'm sure she'll treasure a lot more than Katherine's lapis ring. Tell him Elena. You don't want an engagement ring that used to belong to our maker do you? Don't you think that's kind of cheap of him not to mention the creep factor?" Damon said giving Elena a smirk. Elena looked at Bonnie with a mixture of pride and sadness. She was proud of her friend for standing up for herself and her love but also saddened that she would hurt any of them like she did Meredith when all they wanted was for her to be safe. "Stefan I want you to give her the ring. Damon's right. She needs it and he's right about the creep factor too. I don't want Katherine's ring as my engagement ring. I'm not Katherine."

Stefan looked as though he had been doused with cold water. He couldn't believe that Elena would agree with Damon. But as he thought about it he realized they were right. Elena deserved an engagement ring made specifically for her not one that had been left behind by Katherine. He took the chain from around his neck and slipped the ring off of it. He handed the ring to Damon who slipped it onto Bonnie's finger next to the engagement ring he had given her before they began her training. She had said she would marry him as soon as she saw the ring but he had gotten down on one knee and gone through the proposal anyway just to hear her say it again.

The next two hours were spent explaining to the others what had happened since they arrived in Reno and why Damon had felt the need to turn Bonnie so soon. Stefan agreed to help Damon and Bonnie take care of Damon's exes but told the others that they had to stay hidden. Elena started to object but he reminded her that if she was there it would only be a distraction. He and Damon were both older than the other vampires they were going to fight and while Bonnie was younger she also had a power that the others wouldn't expect. After all she was still a witch and her powers had only increased when she became a vampire.

**Author's Note:** Ok I know there was no smut in this chapter. Sorry. I'm not promising but I'll try to put some in the next chapter. I'm thinking I may bring Katherine in as a new evil in Mystic Falls since my story started before anyone found out she was there. If I do it won't be much like the books but it will contain some book elements. What do you all think? Well please review. Reviews are my inspiration. Oh and the links to Bonnie's outfit are below so you can see just how much like a tramp she really did look. Just copy and paste then remove the spaces.

http: / / www. fatalwoman. com /images /detailed / sexy- boots- 609- Olivia.j pg

http: / / www. fatalwoman. com /images /detailed / vinyl- sexy- clothes- 5- 8057_ 13- 8057_ catalog. jpg

http: / / www. eyescreamjewelry. com / moon_ goddess_ pg_ 1. htm

The necklace in the link above is the third one down **Triple Moon Goddess (ss) - 'Freya' (small Filigree)**

http: / / www. 123celtic-irish-jewelry. com /mall /Rings / TJH_Wedding /rg00737fg_ large. jpg


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note: **Well here is chapter 12. I know it's a little late and I'm sorry but life keeps throwing unexpected stuff at me and it gets in the way of my writing. I hope you all like this chapter. I put a lot of work into.

As Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie readied themselves for the fight, their friends sat and discussed what they were going to do when the fight was over. They refused to think about someone not coming back from the fight. The girls wanted to go to Spa Atlantis but Matt was looking forward to going to the National Automobile Museum. The group finally agreed that before they confronted Damon's exes, their three human friends were going to be checked into the Atlantis Casino Resort and Spa so that the girls could use the spa. Stefan told Matt he could take the rental car to the National Automobile Museum. When they got to their new rooms Matt decided that he wanted to help in the fight so they had to gang up on him and tie him to a chair so he wouldn't follow them. Elena and Meredith promised they would release him as soon as they got the call that the fight was over.

As they set out to find the female vamps Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie went over their game plan once more. Bonnie was going to take Marisol, the youngest, because she would be the easiest of the three. Stefan was going to take Fiona and Damon was going to take Maeve. If Bonnie's powers allowed her to dispatch of Marisol before the others were through then she would help whoever looked as though he needed it the most. Stefan was stronger than usual because he and Elena had been sharing blood for over a month so it wouldn't be too hard for him to take Fiona down. She was only 250 years old and with Stefan being twice as old as her it wouldn't matter that he had only been drinking human blood for a month. Maeve would definitely be the hardest which is why Damon had decided to take her on himself. They were more on equal footing and the fight would be close but he was sure that Bonnie would dispatch of Marisol quickly and the two of them could then take Maeve down easily. Marisol had been a vamp for 100 years but with Bonnie's witch powers she wouldn't be any trouble.

It didn't take long for them to find the vamp girls because they were looking for them too. They met in an isolated wooded area. It was only about 9 p.m. but they knew they wouldn't be interrupted. When Damon's exes first saw Bonnie they were surprised. They hadn't expected her to be turned so quickly or to look so confident when faced with three vamps that were all older than her. They also hadn't expected Stefan to be there. Only Fiona had ever met Stefan and she greeted him with a slightly seductive smile. "Well hello Stefan. We weren't expecting you. Tell me how have you been since you passed me off to your older brother like I was nothing but a piece of meat?" She asked and Bonnie gave Stefan a questioning look. "I dated Fiona first. Damon being Damon decided I wasn't good enough for her and took her from me." Stefan whispered to Bonnie then he said to Fiona, "As I remember it, you left me for Damon. You said I was too cautious. You wanted someone who was more fun." She smirked then said, "Yes but I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Maeve screamed. "We came here to destroy Damon and his new pet. Are we going to just stand here talking about the past or are we going to do what we came here to do?" Damon smiled and said, "Let's get to it then." They went after each other and it became obvious that the other vamps had quickly come up with the same strategy when they saw who they were up against. Maeve attacked Damon and was thrown forcefully against a tree for her efforts. Damon was on her in a second and they were rolling on the ground throwing punches each hitting the other only half the time. Stefan was having better luck with Fiona. As she came at him he stabbed her in several places with small branches from the tree that he had been standing next to and as she fell to the ground in pain he thrust the largest branch straight into her heart. By the time Stefan was through with Fiona, Bonnie had already used her powers to take down Marisol. She had concentrated all her power on Marisol and the young vamp had fallen to the ground holding her head and screaming in agony. Then a branch flew from the tree behind her and straight through her heart. Bonnie and Stefan ran together to where Damon and Maeve were lying on the ground each with their hands around the others throat trying to get the upper hand. Bonnie concentrated as hard as she could until Maeve flew from Damon's grip and was hanging from a tree with a branch through her heart as well.

With the fight over, the three of them disposed of the bodies of Damon's dead exes and then headed back to the Atlantis. They had rented three rooms all on the top floor. The Concierge Tower Rooms as they were called were the best the hotel had to offer. Damon and Bonnie had one room with a King Size bed as did Stefan and Elena, while Meredith and Matt had one with two Queen Size beds. They hadn't even complained about it each realizing that they were getting the room for free and it was the nicest hotel room either had ever seen. Before they all went to their separate rooms the group met in Matt and Meredith's room to discuss the night's events. As Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie each described their part of the fight the others sat and listened intently. When Bonnie told about using her powers against Marisol and then Maeve, Elena and Meredith both clapped and then hugged her tightly glad that their friend was doing so well in her new life. However, Bonnie could feel that Damon was disappointed about not having killed Maeve himself. She could tell it hurt his pride that not only had Stefan been able to take down Fiona on his own but Bonnie had taken down Marisol with no help and then killed Maeve as well. He was proud of her that she was strong enough to hold her own. However, it made him feel like less of a man and vampire that his newborn vampire girlfriend had killed a vamp that he was having trouble with himself.

When story time was over they all went to their own rooms and Damon called down to room service. Apparently vampires weren't as unknown in Reno as he had originally thought and the Atlantis had special services just for their vampire guests which included humans who were willing to have vampires feed off them for a few hundred dollars each. So Damon ordered up a couple of humans for him and Bonnie and after they fed they lay in bed together quietly staring at the ceiling. Bonnie broke the silence first. "Damon I know you feel that the fight between you and Maeve should have gone differently. If I had known you were going to be so grouchy about it I would have just stood there and watched instead of stepping in to help. I know you would have gotten the upper hand on her soon I was just in a hurry to have the fight over with so we could come back here and be alone together. And you know the only reason I was able to do what I did is because she was distracted by you and because I'm a witch. If I were a normal newborn vampire I wouldn't have even stood a chance against Marisol."

She wasn't sure at first if her strategy would work but soon she saw that sexy, wicked smile cross Damon's face and before she knew it he had stripped off her sexy vinyl outfit and she was lying naked under him. She quickly ripped his clothes off and had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before either of them could blink. Damon in his excitement completely skipped the foreplay and was thrusting into her over and over before their lips had even met. They both moaned loudly with each thrust and were so enthralled with each other that everything else disappeared around them. As Damon started to lose control the bed began banging against the wall. They reached their climax together and after a short break began again. This time they took it into the shower. They started slowly each washing the other with a mesh sponge. As Damon's hands caressed Bonnie's naked skin, lathering every inch of her with a delicious smelling, strawberry scented body wash, his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. When she had been thoroughly cleaned she grabbed the sponge and lathered up Damon's gorgeous, sleek body with his own body wash. When she was done he smelled like eucalyptus and mint and his own personal scent that she just couldn't quite place.

With Bonnie's arms and legs again wrapped tightly around him, Damon stepped out of the shower and walked to the bed where he sat Bonnie down before dropping to his knees in front of her. She leaned back on her elbows as he spread her legs apart so that he could massage her clit. He slowly massaged it in circles with his thumb as he slid two fingers instead of her and began slowly thrusting them in and out each time hitting her g-spot. As her moans grew louder, his fingers moved faster inside her. He slipped a third finger in as he moved his thumb out of the way so that he could use his mouth on her clit, rotating between flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it. As her climax hit she saw fireworks behind her eyes and her hips thrust hard against his mouth and hand as he continued working her clit and g-spot until she fell against the bed spent.

Within a couple of minutes she had recovered from her orgasm and had Damon on the bed in the same position she had been in minutes before. She knelt down between his legs and took his already rock hard erection in her hand and began slowly stroking it, kissing the tip after every few strokes. After a few minutes she began teasing him by wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking lightly before removing him from her mouth and stroking him with her hand again. After teasing him like that a few times she took him fully in her mouth and gave him the best blow job he had ever had in his 500 years. She kept him just on the edge for close to twenty minutes before letting him come.

When she finally stood up he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto him, sliding himself easily inside her. He guided her hips until she found her rhythm before moving his hands to her breasts. He cupped each breast in his hands as she rode him and he rubbed and squeezed her nipples into hard peaks before rising up and taking one into his mouth. As he sucked on her left nipple he continued to rub and squeeze the right one. The sensations he was causing were quickly making her lose control so he stopped and let her regain her control. Then he switched sides so that her right nipple was in his mouth and the other was being massaged with his fingers. Just when they were both about at their breaking points he flipped them so that he was on top and began thrusting into her so hard that he could hear each time their bodies connected. He continued as they rode out their orgasms before finally falling back on the bed exhausted. They slowly slid under the blankets and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Damon and Bonnie had been so enthralled in each other that they never heard Stefan knocking on the wall between their rooms and telling them to keep it down. When the bed began banging against the wall Stefan and Elena realized the noise probably wouldn't stop soon, so they left their room and went down to the casino to do a little gambling. Stefan had gotten very good fake ID's for Elena, Meredith, Matt, and himself before they left Virginia. He knew that there would be questions about a group of teenagers taking such a trip. He wanted to make the trip as easy as possible. He realized just how much the ID's would come in handy when he found out they were headed to Reno. He and Elena had no problem in the casino and he won almost double what he had started out with before they went back up to their room. It was finally quiet when they entered their room and they realized Damon and Bonnie must have finally exhausted themselves and fallen asleep.

Elena had decided, after watching Stefan going off to battle with the three vampire girls, she was going to finally give herself to Stefan in a way she had never given herself to anyone before. Despite her reputation she was still a virgin. She had never even gone all the way with Matt, they had come close once but then her mom had barged into her room and ruined the mood. Soon after that Elena's parents died in a car crash and she just couldn't bring herself to be around her friends or her boyfriend for a while. It wasn't until she met Stefan that she really started to feel like her old self again and was able to interact with her friends the way she used to. But she knew that tonight was the night. She had been with Stefan for a while now and she was ready to give him more than just her blood. She wanted to give him her virginity.

She went into the bathroom as soon as they got to their room and stripped down to her underwear. She was wearing a lacy bra and thong set. It was pink with black polka dots. While it wasn't as sexy as what she would have liked to be wearing she knew Stefan would like it anyway. When she stepped out of the bathroom Stefan turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. While they had spent many nights together in his bed he had never seen her less than fully dressed. He continued to stare as she walked up to him. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Soon his arms were around her waist pulling her closer as his hands roamed her back causing her to moan and press herself even closer to him. Her hands moved down to the bottom of his t-shirt and soon she had it over his head and threw it to the floor. Their lips met again as soon as his shirt was gone and he unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it to the floor before moving his left hand around to cup her breast. His right hand traveled down her back and gripped her ass pulling her against his already hardening cock. Her hands moved lower to unbutton and unzip his pants before sliding them off his hips. He picked her up by her ass causing her to wrap her legs around his waist before stepping out of his pants. He sat her on the edge of the bed and pulled off her thong before dropping his boxer-briefs to the floor.

When they were completely naked Elena scooted up the bed until her back was against the headboard. Stefan got on his hands and knees on the bed and crawled up to her looking very much like a jungle cat in the process. Elena let out a small giggle at the site which caused Stefan to growl. When he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he pulled her down so that she was lying flat on the bed. He lowered himself on top of her and slid his left hand down between her legs as they kissed. When he reached her clit she let out a small moan and pushed herself against his hand. He slid first one then two fingers inside her before slowly kissing down her body stopping to pay close attention to each of her breasts before moving down her stomach. When he reached her pubic bone he raised up and used his free hand to spread her legs apart before taking her clit in his mouth. He stroked her clit with his tongue before sucking on it while still using his fingers to explore inside her. When he found her g-spot she let out a small cry of pleasure and pushed against his fingers.

He brought her to climax with a combination of g-spot and clitoral stimulation and she clenched tightly around his fingers as he continued to move them in and out of her while she rode out her orgasm. He then slid back up her body kissing his way back to her mouth. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Are you sure?" When she replied with an almost inaudible, "Yes", he slid into her. He went slowly at first and stopped when she cried out. He could smell the small amount of blood that came out when he broke through her barrier and had to quickly gain control of himself. He didn't want to bite her yet. When she said it was ok he slid in further until he was completely surrounded by her and after waiting for her approval he began to move in and out of her. He went slowly at first but as they came closer and closer to climax he began thrusting faster and harder. By the time they had reached their climax they were almost as loud and Damon and Bonnie had been earlier in the night. Elena turned her head to the side and pulled Stefan's mouth down to her neck and he bit down as they rode out their orgasms. When they were through Stefan bit into his wrist and let Elena drink from him before they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

**Author's Note:** Ok well there you go. I said that I would try to put some smut in this chapter and I hope that I was able to do it to your liking. And I even got some Stelena smut in there too. BTW I always imagined Stefan as the boxer-briefs type while Damon seems more like the commando type to me but if he were to wear underwear I think he would wear boxer-briefs as well. They just look so much better than the other types of men's underwear. I know there wasn't much to the fight and it did seem to go pretty easily but I'm just not very good at fight scenes. I think they take too much away from all the lovin'. Well please review and tell me how much you like or hate it. Actually if you hate it I don't wanna know. I write this story for the people who like it and for myself. Just a couple of quick questions before I go, Should they go back home in the next chapter or should they hang out in Reno for awhile? And if anyone reading this has ever been to Reno what else could they do besides go to the Spa and the Auto Museum?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **This story is a combination of L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries books, The Vampire Diaries tv show, and my own imagination. I do not own the characters or the background information. All I own is my alternate dimension version of events that never happened in the books or tv show.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long to post. I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter and I'm still not completely happy with it. But it's mostly filler anyway. The girls have a little fun at the spa and get to go shopping. Then get to have a night out with the guys with no evil exes.

The next morning Bonnie was awakened by a knocking on the door to her hotel room. When she opened the door both Meredith and Elena were standing at the door in thick white hotel robes. "Come on Bonnie. We're going to the spa. Get ready and come with us." Elena's voice was a little too chipper for so early in the morning Bonnie thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 a.m. She was still tired but she knew that today would be their last day in Reno and she wanted to make the best of it. "Ok give me a couple of minutes to get ready and tell Damon where I'm going then I'll be out." She said. "Ok we'll wait for you in the Concierge Lounge." Meredith told her and they left. She went into the bathroom to clean up a little then got dressed for the spa and instead of waking Damon she left him a note on her pillow. She met her friends in the lounge and they walked to the spa together.

When they arrived at the spa they looked over a list of options and then signed up for what they wanted. They each decided to get massages, exfoliating body treatments, facials, manicures, pedicures, and have their hair done. They had to wait till 9:00 for the massage therapists to finish with their present customers so they went to the pool. While Meredith and Elena swam laps around the pool Bonnie sat at the side of the pool with her feet in the water timing them. Of course Meredith was the faster of the two because of her long legs. Around 8:30 Meredith and Elena grabbed a small snack and when they were finished the three girls headed back to the spa for their massages.

Bonnie had opted for the Hot Stone Massage in which stones are placed on the Chakra points to increase energy flow. Meredith went for the Traditional Swedish Massage which improves circulation and nourishes the body's muscles and joints. Elena chose the Deep Tissue Massage which targets sore contracted muscles. She was sore after the night she and Stefan had together and she needed it. Their massages each lasted an hour and from there they went for their exfoliating body treatments. Bonnie got the Organic Brown Sugar Scrub because it used aromatherapy. Meredith chose the Detoxifying Sea Salt Scrub because it uses salt to exfoliate and increase circulation. Elena chose the Hydrating Sugar Polish because it uses sugar to polish and buff away dead skin cells.

After their massages and body treatments they each got a Deep Cleansing Facial and then went to the Salon where they each got the Atlantis Manicure and the Atlantis Pedicure before having their hair done. Meredith had her long dark hair pulled back into a French braid. Elena had her silky blond hair down in wavy curls. Bonnie had her newly straight red hair pulled back in a French twist. After they had finished with all their spa treatments and had their hair done Bonnie had an idea. She told the girls to go up to their rooms and get dressed so that they could go shopping. When the girls got to their rooms the guys had left notes saying they were going to the car museum that Matt had wanted to go to. They had taken Damon's Mustang convertible and left Stefan's rental car for the girls to use. It was a black Mercedes Benz S-Class.

The girls got in the rental car and headed down the street to the Meadowood Mall. Once there they walked around the mall until Bonnie found what she was looking for. The store they went into was Charlotte Russe and it had just what she was looking for. Bonnie found a dress for herself and then picked out a dress for each of her friends. She still hadn't told them exactly what she was planning. All they knew was that the dresses were for a night out with the guys. Bonnie's dress was a short, strapless, silver dress that she paired with black satin heels. Elena's dress was a short, strapless, white dress with an empire waist and a black satin band that tied in back and a small black bow in front paired with matching black and white heels. Meredith's dress was also short and strapless. It was black satin with an empire waist and a black flower on the right side. She paired her dress with black leather sandals with a small wedge and gladiator heel.

When they left Charlotte Russe they walked around till they found a store that sold men's suits called Men's Warehouse. Bonnie pulled the girls into the store where they helped her pick out suits for the guys. Bonnie picked out Damon's, Elena picked out Stefan's, and the three girls together picked out one for Matt. Bonnie had become very observant since becoming a vampire and knew exactly what sizes the guys would need. She also picked out a pair of black patent leather shoes for Matt and Stefan. Damon already had some shoes to wear with his suit. They arrived back at the hotel the same time as the guys. They made the guys go up to their rooms and shower and change into the suits. By the time the guys had finished getting ready the girls were dressed and ready to go.

Bonnie was still the only one who knew where they were going and she wouldn't tell anyone but Meredith. So Stefan let Meredith drive his car. Matt rode in the passenger seat and Stefan and Elena rode in the back. Damon reluctantly let Bonnie drive his Mustang because she refused to tell him where they were going. They arrived at the restaurant in minutes because it was only about a block from the hotel. It was La Vecchia Italian Restaurant. Bonnie had made reservations for the group before the girls left to do their shopping so when they walked in they were seated immediately.

In order to not draw attention the three vampires ordered and ate along with the three humans. They ordered COZZE E VONGOLE OREGANATA for the appetizer and INSALATA DI CESARE for the salad. The girls all had ravioli. Bonnie had the RAVIOLI "MISTO BOSCO", Elena had the RAVIOLI DI PESCE, and Meredith had the RAVIOLI "FIORENTINA". Matt had the LASAGNA because it was the only thing on the menu he could pronounce. Stefan had the GNOCCHETTI DI PATATE and Damon had the LINGUINE "VONGOLE VERACI". For desert Bonnie and Meredith both ordered Tiramisu, Elena ordered a Cannoli, Stefan and Damon both had the Gelati E Sorbetti, and Matt had the Panna Cotta.

After leaving the restaurant, they spent hours dancing at the first nightclub they came across. Bonnie had noticed that Meredith and Matt seemed to be getting a lot friendlier since arriving in Reno. She had been trying to get them together without them knowing what she was doing. She was the one that suggested they share a room and she had talked Meredith into the sexy little dress she was wearing. Meredith was usually the stylish one but she didn't wear dresses often and she had never before worn one so short. Matt had definitely noticed. Bonnie had seen him eyeing Meredith when he thought no one else was looking.

When Matt whispered something in Meredith's ear that made her laugh and Matt smile, Bonnie knew she was right. They were attracted to each other it just took getting out of Virginia for them to realize it. Damon twirled Bonnie around so that she was facing away from her two friends and when she came back around they were gone. After a few minutes of looking around she caught site of them off in a corner. Meredith's arms were around Matt's neck and their faces were so close together that it very quickly became obvious that they were kissing. Bonnie smiled. She was happy to know that her two friends had found happiness with each other. After what they had been through together they all deserved to be happy at least for one night. She knew that this was just the beginning. They had to leave for home in the morning. Something bad was brewing in their little hometown and they were the only ones that could stop it.

**Author's Note: **Links to outfits and the restaurant's menu are below. So tell me what you think. Yes a new/old evil will be arriving in the next chapter so get ready.

Elena's Dress - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 3941644

Elena's Shoes - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 3995694

Bonnie's Dress - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 3941641

Bonnie's Shoes - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 4091976

Meredith's Dress - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 3946318

Meredith's Shoes - http: / / www. charlotterusse. com/ product/ index. jsp? productId= 4022009

Stefan's Suit - http: / / www. menswearhouse. com/ webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ ProductDisplay_ 10051_ 10558_ 10601_ 166899_ -1_ 10558_ BLACK_ 10051_ ? cm_ vc= 40159

Damon's Suit - http: / / www. menswearhouse. com/ webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ ProductDisplay_ 10051_ 10558_ 10601_ 166096_ -1_ 10558_ BLACK% 20FORMAL_ 10051_ ? cm_ vc= 40159

Matt's Suit - http: / / www. menswearhouse. com/ webapp/ wcs/ stores/ servlet/ ProductDisplay_ 10051_ 10558_ 10601_ 169287_ -1_ 10558_ BLACK_ 10051_ ? cm_ vc= 40159

La Vecchia's Dinner Menu - http: / / www. lavecchiareno. com/ dinner- menu

La Vecchia's Desert Menu - http: / / www. lavecchiareno. com/ dessert- menu


	14. The End

I know it has been a while since I posted the last chapter and I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting.

I have decided to end the story here.

I am still going to send Bonnie and the gang back home to face off with Katherine but I'm going to do that in a sequel.

It will still be a while before I get started on the sequel though because I have a lot of things going on right now.

I also have a little bit of writers block.

I hope you all don't get mad at me and stop reading my stories because of this.

I guarantee that I will continue the story in a sequel as soon as I can figure out how to start and can find time to sit down and write it.

Thank you all for reading this story.

I never thought that I would have so many readers that like my story.


End file.
